


Man of Steel: A Alternate Take

by Shanejayell



Category: DC Comics, Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21665521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanejayell/pseuds/Shanejayell
Summary: Several Superman related shorts.





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Superman or Man of Steel, because if I did the movie would have been a VERY DIFFERENT STORY. This also has spoilers, so if you have not seen the film, hit the back button.

Man of Steel: A Alternate Take

They met after the battle in a Metropolis cafe, one of several spared by Superman's heroic efforts to contain the damage. A newscaster had estimated there was millions in damage done, but everyone agreed it would have been much worse if Superman hadn't managed to corral the fighters and force them out of the city.

"What was the final casualty count?" Superman asked grimly, wearing a battered trenchcoat over his bodysuit. With that and his hair mussed he didn't stand out TOO much.

'Maybe if we add some glasses?' Lois mused then shook her head. "Less than expected. Maybe a hundred or so."

"Still far too many," Superman shook his head, "I should have been faster."

"You did everything you could," Lois patted his arm gently. She looked up as a waitress hovered nearby, "Two coffee. Black for me."

"Cream and sugar," Superman smiled faintly.

"Wimp," Lois teased.

"Damn right," Superman shrugged.

After they got their coffees Lois looked at him thoughtfully, then asked the question that had been bugging her since the battle ended. "Why didn't you kill Zod?" she wondered.

"You don't ask the easy questions, do you?" Superman answered wryly.

"Goes with the job, farm boy," Lois shrugged.

Superman drank a bit of his coffee. "Because killing Zod wouldn't have solved things, ultimately," he decided.

"I would have thought that'd solve the Zod problem," Lois countered.

"Then what?" Superman shrugged. "Faora would have come after me, then whomever was under her. It wouldn't have stopped."

"So instead by defeating him in battle and sending him to the Zone...," Lois mused.

"I undermined him in front of his followers and showed them they were wrong," Superman shrugged. "It's the only way you can really defeat a threat like that."

"You're right," Lois agreed. She noticed people gathering outside and pointing into the cafe. "Looks like you've been spotted," she said.

Superman sighed slightly. "I'll meet up with you again later," he said as he got up, "and thanks for the talk."

"Good luck," Lois nodded as he headed out, then simply took off into the sky...

End

Notes: Yeah, short piece. Look, in my opinion Superman SHOULD NOT KILL. Period. I can fancy up the argument any number of ways, including how kids are supposed to look up to him and yada yada yada. Nor should he be staging a fight downtown and kill (possibly) thousands of people. It's destruction porn and in my opinion BAD WRITING.


	2. Omake!

The Man of Steel: Omake

Supertown blues

As Superman soared over Metropolis' busy streets he decided he really hated the new film, Guardians of the Galaxy.

'The Raccoon Saved More Lives than YOU!' one of the anti-Superman protesters signs read.

The group had formed shortly after Superman battled Zod and his troops, apparently under the impression he had been irresponsible in using his powers. Like THEY had ever had planet bursting strength! It certainly wasn't HIS fault all those people died and buildings got busted.

A flash of green light appeared in the sky, and a figure in a glowing green yet somehow CGI looking uniform appeared.

"Hey, it's Ryan Reynolds! Can I get your autograph?" Superman exclaimed.

"I just happen to look like him!" the green figure bitched. "I'm Green Lantern."

"So, no autograph?" Superman teased.

Green Lantern visibly ground his teeth.

"So what can I do for you?" Superman asked. He brightened, "Does your home town of Coast City need defending?"

"Oh HELL no," Green Lantern muttered. More loudly he said, "I've been sent as a emissary of the Guardians..."

"Yes? Are they offering me a medal?" Superman ask brightly.

"No," Green Lantern said flatly, "they're charging you with negligent homicide."

Superman stared blankly at him, hoping he was joking. "Well, crap," he sighed.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The Guardians, as it turned out, were reasonably merciful. While they did convict Kal El of negligence causing death, they did weigh the mitigating circumstance of it being his first case, and the fact he was a moron. So they gave him a suspended sentence, ordered him into a remedial superhero training class and made him write 5000 times 'I will not fight battles in cities.'

To be continued...

Notes: Yes, still ragging on Superman: Man of Steel. Let's hope Dawn of Justice sucks less.


	3. Superman Vs a Drabble

Superman Vs the Drabble

"I have to admit," Lex mused, "I don't understand why people think Batman could beat Superman."

"Oh?" Lois Lane asked. The interview was going well. and this sort of divergence made good copy.

"Superman has superhuman speed. He therefore also must have superhuman reactions and processing speed," Luthor noted.

"Hmm," Lois hmmed.

"So he sees Batman pull out Kryptonite from his belt," Luthor elaboarted. "To the Kryptonian, it looks like Batman is doing this in slow motion. Superman races off at super speed, finds some lead, returns. He slaps the lead around Bat's hand, then weilds it in place with heat-vision."

"Then Batman hits Superman uselessly with a lead glove." Lois realized.

"Exactly. Then Superman knocks him out with a finger flick to the forehead," Lex agreed.

End

Notes: This is the issue with almost every Superman vs fight, basically. Unless Superman is deliberately holding back, his super speed should make it simple to counter almost any attack.


End file.
